To serve a lover
by nightmare443
Summary: (G1) Jazz is the young son of 2 nobles in the city Polyhex, a city that still allows slavery. Jazzes fathers feel it's time jazz started to make his own choices but also want someone there to keep him on track and buy him a slave. (on a side note both Jazz and Prowl might be a little ooc)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **To serve a lover

**Pairing: **Jazz/Prowl (G1)

**Warnings:** slavery, harsh punishment, slash

**Summary: **Jazz is the young son of 2 nobles in the city Polyhex, a city that still allows slavery. Jazzes fathers feel it's time jazz started to make his own choices but also want someone there to keep him on track and buy him a slave. (on a side note both Jazz and Prowl might be a little ooc)

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers it belongs to Hasbro.**

Jazz the first and only creation to the noble house of Polyhex sat in his private room after a long and boring day of studying.

Jazz didn't get out much and didn't have many friends, not that he didn't want to it was only because of the city he lived in. it wasn't safe for him to wonder the streets of Polyhex with or without friends. The reason for this was because there was a very visible line between the higher and the lower class of the city.

This meant that it was unsafe for a noble to walk around the city without guards and Jazz didn't want that. He preferred to stay at home. Staying in his room or on the grounds of his house where the slaves could look after him.

Polyhex and Kaon where the last two cities on Cybertron to allow slavery as they didn't like to have to pay the slaves to work for them so the slaves never became servants like they has in so many other cities.

Jazz and Jazzes family hated to use the word slave but due to the laws they had no other choice to call them that. However they did everything they could to make sure those who worked under them had energon, a berth, and shelter. Even went as far as giving them credits under the table away from the laws of Polyhex.

Though they sadly still had to buy slaves when they needed a new hand. This upset Jazz why couldn't they just scrap the slave law. He had been with his father to the slave pits once and felt nothing but pain at the suffering of others.

Jazzes sire Rhythm had gone to the slave pits today after saying they needed an extra pair of hands around the house.

"Lord Jazz your father requests that you go and see him in his study" the young mech said after bowing.

Jazz was so lost in his own thoughts he hadn't heard the slave come in. Jazz nodded, a silent thank you which sent the slave on his way.

Jazz made the short walk to his father's study and knocked on the door wondering what he could need him for.

"Come in" jazz heard his sire say though the door.

"You wanted to see me father" jazz said looking at his Rhythm.

"Ah yes Jazz, I did" Rhythm smiled at his son.

He led jazz to sit on some of the comfortable arm chairs in the corner of his study.

"you are now of age to start taking your life in your life into your own hands without mine or your creators help, however we feel the you might like a companion" Rhythm said taking his sons hands in his own, stroking his thumbs over the back of Jazzes hands.

"I know you hate the use of slaves and wish it would end, the reason I didn't take you to the slave pits today is because I wanted to personally choose you a companion, assistant and friend not a slave, one to help you keep track of things." Rhythm softly told his son keeping a hold on his hands.

"however the one I got originally came from the black slave market and has been treated badly, he his scared of just about everything, I want you to help him recover, show him what a real master is like, compassionate, friendly and never one to deal harsh punishments for silly accidents" Rhythm told his son sadly.

Jazz didn't know how to feel on the one hand he was glad his father had gotten the poor thing off the markets before he was handed to another owner who was cruel to him, but on the other hand he was nervous about seeing the slave worried about how badly damaged he was both on the outside and the inside. The one thing Jazz knew is that it was going to be a hard and long road to recovery for the mech, but jazz was willing to try.

"I will try my hardest to help him father, but how bad is he?" Jazz asked gently squeezing his fathers' hand.

"He's bad Jazz, every time I raise my hand to pat his shoulder he thinks I'm going to hit him, you have some work on your hands but I know that you can do it" Rhythm said squeezing his hands gently in return.

"Shall we go see him? He's in the room back here, his name is Prowl but he's not used to hearing it sadly so he might not answer very quickly" Rhythm said pulling his son up as he stood and led him to the back room.

At first Jazz couldn't see the mech because his father was standing in the way, but when his father finally moved out of the way jazz was caught between, horror and sympathy. Prowl was shaking, only very slightly but Jazz could see it. His colour was faded and scratches and dents littered his body. Prowl obviously hadn't originally come from Polyhex. But jazz wasn't really sure about the frame builds of other cities so he took a guess and Prowl was from Praxus.

Jazz saw that Prowl hadn't moved since they walked into the room, so Jazz slowly walked forward and knelt in front of prowl and almost let out a sigh of relief when Prowl looked at him. Jazz rested his hands on Prowls knees and felt the muscle cables flinch and tense.

"I'm Jazz, I am not your owner or your master, I want to be your friend" Jazz said trying to sooth the mech before him worries.

Jazz heard his father leave to let the two have some time to themselves. Jazz ran his thumbs over prowls knees letting the mech take his words in. he knew that all this must be hard to take in, from going to constant abuse to none at all.

Jazz felt rather than saw Prowls muscle cables relax, but he continued to sooth Prowl or at least try to.

"I apologise for ignoring you master, this is a lot to take in and I'm trying to cope" Prowl said shifting a little in his seat.

Jazz had to keep himself from smiling when he finally got to hear Prowls voice, he was soft spoken and it felt good to know that Prowl wasn't too scared to talk to him, however there was one thing he would have to change.

"Please Prowl call me Jazz or if you must call me by a title call me lord, though I would prefer it if you could call me Jazz" he said looking at Prowl right in the optics.

"I will try my lord" Prowl said nodding his head.

Jazz still kept himself low, still giving Prowl time to get used to him. He felt Prowl shift again.

"Would you like to see where you will be staying" Jazz asked slowly standing up and extending his hand to prowl.

It took a moment before Prowl took his hand, Jazz helped Prowl stand slowly flashing him a smile as he did. A smile all be it small was also shown on Prowls lips.

Leading Prowl though the halls of his home made Jazz feel somewhat odd, he couldn't explain it. He'd only known Prowl for a bit and he was starting to get attached already, he couldn't understand why. The need to protect him was strong as was the need to keep him far away from those who would seek to steal him from Jazz.

Jazz had always felt the need to protect those who worked for him and his fathers but never to this extent. Jazz felt personally responsible for Prowl. He wanted Prowl to feel like he had a home, to feel like he was safe behind these walls.

"You'll be staying with me in my room, but will however have a room of your own. So you can decorate it however you want, so if you want something just ask me and I'll see if I can get it for you, if you like to read I have many data pads with stories or you could go to the library of the house and have a look what's there, hum thinking about that I should give you a tour of the house tomorrow" Jazz said turning around and walking backwards to look at Prowl.

To say Prowl looked surprised was an understatement, Jazz guessed that being given his own room was a massive shock to the mech as not many slaves got rooms or even berths of their own.

Once at Jazzes' part of the house he decided it might be best to let prowl get some rest he looked like he needed it.

"Here's your room" Jazz said leading him into a reasonable sized room.

"That door there leads to my room so if you need me for anything and I mean anything you come to me ok?" Jazz said pointing at one of the doors to his left.

"Thank you my lord, umm I hope this is not out of place to ask but I am rather tired and would like to recharge" Prowl said looking up sheepishly at his new lord hoping he hadn't stepped over some unknown boundary.

Jazz smiled softly at Prowl "I could see you needed to rest so that's why we're here already, you get some recharge and I'll come get you in the morning for the tour" he said softly patting Prowl on the shoulder.

Jazz made a move to leave "my lord do you think it would be ok if we left the door between my room and your room open, it's just I don't like being too closed in" Prowl said looking sadly at Jazz

"That's perfectly fine Prowl, now go get some recharge before you fall over" Jazz said before leaving the room"

Prowl smiled softly, he was hoping that this wasn't some really good acting done by the family and that the moment he stepped out of line or did something wrong they would punish him as harshly as his previous owners had done. He got onto the berth and for a first time in a long time he fell into recharge with no worries.

Well that was the first chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm going to try and update at least once a week but with uni it might end up being once every 2 weeks.

Please review I'd like to know what you guys feel about it so far. Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **To serve a lover

**Pairing: **Jazz/Prowl (G1)

**Warnings:** slavery, harsh punishment, slash

**Summary: **Jazz is the young son of 2 nobles in the city Polyhex, a city that still allows slavery. Jazzes fathers feel it's time jazz started to make his own choices but also want someone there to keep him on track and buy him a slave. (on a side note both Jazz and Prowl might be a little ooc)

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers it belongs to Hasbro.**

Jazz was the first to awaken the next day, but not of natural causes something had disturbed his recharge. Whimpering almost the same noise a turbo puppy would make the first day after being taken away from the mother.

Jazz stood from is berth, standing still for a moment trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. He followed the whimpering right to the open door between his and Prowls room. Shocked he quickly walked in to find Prowl tossing and turning on his berth deep in recharge, deep in the hold of a nightmare.

Without thinking jazz ran forward "Prowl, Prowl.. wake up Prowl it's just a nightmare" Jazz said trying to gently pull and sooth Prowl out of recharge.

Prowl sat up quickly, looking around as if confused when he saw Jazz he relaxed. However he started shaking.

"I'm sorry my lord I didn't mean to wake you" Prowl said turning off his optics and flinching away as if expecting to be hit.

Instead Jazz moved to sit on the edge of the berth and sat sill giving Prowl his time to see that he wasn't going to be punished.

Slowly Prowl turned his optics back on and looked at Jazz in confusion "why didn't you hit me my lord?" he questioned

"I'm not going to hit you Prowl and I never will" Jazz said taking Prowls hands and running his thumb over the backs of his hands.

Prowl whimpered in confusion he was not used to such treatment, his previous owner would hit him for coughing at the wrong time. This gentle contact frightened him afraid it might all be a dream and be back on that damp floor of his old home.

Jazz gently tugged on Prowls hands, pulling Prowl onto his lap trying to offer comfort to the poor spark. Jazz couldn't even begin to understand what Prowl had been through to cause both nightmares and reactions like this. All it did however was make Jazz more determined to make Prowl feel safe and feel at home here.

Prowl was shocked and surprised that Jazz had pulled him close and held him in a tight hug. It was so unnatural for Prowl to feel such gentle treatment. He let himself be held it both reassured him and reassured his lord. He felt his racing systems slow down and his muscle cables relax. Jazz was warm it felt nice and he really didn't want it to end.

Prowl sighed softly shifting a little in Jazzes lap. Jazz in turn held Prowl a little tighter not really wanting to let go.

"I suppose we should move" Jazz said after a few moments of silence, slowly moving as Prowl got off his lap.

"I'm really sorry for waking you like that my lord" Prowl said bowing his head in shame.

"Prowl, mech, you have gone through slag even I couldn't begin to understand, to have moments like this is totally normal and I want to help you heal as much as I can" Jazz said putting 2 fingers under Prowls chin and lifting his head so he could look into Prowls optics.

"And to start off with I think we'll take you to the wash rack get you cleaned and get your scratched paint redone" Jazz said flashing Prowl a smile.

Jazz lead Prowl to his private wash racks, gave him a towel and the solvents he needed to wash the grime and loose paint off.

"I'm going to go get the paints we need but I will be right outside when you're finished" Jazz said before walking out of the door leaving it slightly ajar so Prowl didn't feel trapped.

Prowl turned on the shower and turned it to the right temperature, this would be the first time in a long time that he would have a warm shower. He moved slowly under the warm almost hot spray, the feeling of the water dislodging the muck and the grime was almost arousing some of the grime had been stuck in-between his plating for what felt like forever. Prowl sank to his knees and for the first time in years he let everything out and cried.

It didn't take Jazz long to get the right paints for Prowl as he himself was black and white, and the red was easy too as Rhythm had some red on him. Jazz walked through the doors of his room putting the paint cans on his berth side table. He could still hear the shower running and quietly walked to the door to listen. Jazz could hear very soft sobbing, his spark made a painful clench.

"Oh Prowl, we'll get you through this I'll get you through this no matter what" Jazz said sadly, resting his forehead on the door.

Jazz thought it was best to act as if he hadn't heard anything, so he sat on his berth getting the airbrush ready to re-paint prowl.

Jazz heard the door to the wash-room open and looked up to see Prowl finally all clean not a speck of dirt on him. He couldn't stop himself from smiling. Prowl looked magnificent, his doorwings shined in the light and even though his paint was faded and scratched Jazz felt like he could mistake him for a noble.

"Come here Prowl let's get your paint re-done and you can feel a bit better" Jazz said standing up waiting for Prowl to stand in front of him.

"My lord? Shouldn't one of the other workers here re-paint me?" Prowl questioned whilst walking to stand in front of Jazz.

" I would prefer to do your paint myself, so I know it has been done right" Jazz said taking the airbrush in his hand.

It took a good part of the morning to redo Prowls paint job, but when it had been done Jazz had a hard time taking his eyes off Prowl. Jazz felt and odd tug in his spark when he saw Prowl smile when he looked at his paint job in the mirror. The tug both confused and scared Jazz he didn't understand what it could mean as he had never felt anything like that before.

"right I think we should have some energon and after that start the tour" Jazz smiled standing up and walking over to the dispenser and getting two cubes of energon and handing one to Prowl.

"I'm still not used to being able to have more than one cube a day, it will feel good to be back up to 100% energy" Prowl admitted, gently sipping at his energon savouring the taste.

It didn't take them long to finish the cubes and be on their way. Prowl was impressed at the size of the place. However it was the library that impressed Prowl the most the place was huge and must of housed so much knowledge.

Rhythm had walked into the library, as Jazz was watching Prowl scan though some of the data pads on the lower shelf.

"He looks better now that he has had a new coat of paint" Rhythm said quietly standing next to Jazz and watching prowl.

"He had a nightmare last night, he looked so scared when he realised he had woke me up and I think he thought I was going to hit him for it" Jazz said sadly looking up at his father.

Rhythm sighed and ran a gentle soothing servo down his creations back "I was afraid that, that would happen all we can do is show him the kindness he has never felt before" Rhythm said.

Jazz thought about asking his father about the tug on his spark, but thought better to ask later when he wasn't preoccupied with Prowl.

"I'm going to do my best for him, would it be ok if he joined me for my studies?" Jazz asked his father.

"I'm sure that would be fine" Rhythm smiled down at his creation, keeping his servo on the top of Jazzes back.

The tour ended in the gardens sometime early evening, and found them sat on a bench watching Cybertrons sun set. Both had a cube of energon in their hands. Prowl had a soft smile on his lips enjoying the company that Jazz so happily gave.

"you'll be joining me for my studies during the week so I had one of the workers put all that I've done the past few weeks together so you could have read though it" Jazz said giving prowl a data pad.

Prowls face lit up he couldn't believe it he was finally going to have some proper education "oh thank you my lord you don't know what this means to me" Prowl whispered.

A surprise came when Prowl all but leaped forward wrapping his arms around Jazz and resting his forehead on Jazzes shoulder. He realised as soon as he done it he might have angered Jazz, but no he felt a servo rest on the back of his head and the other rub up and down his back.

"You are so very welcome Prowl, you are so very very welcome" Jazz said holding Prowl close.

SURPRISE! And extra chapter in one week, I had a little time to type out and extra chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Please review it helps me know if I'm going in the right direction.

Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **To serve a lover

**Pairing: **Jazz/Prowl (G1)

**Warnings:** slavery, harsh punishment, slash

**Summary: **Jazz is the young son of 2 nobles in the city Polyhex, a city that still allows slavery. Jazzes fathers feel it's time jazz started to make his own choices but also want someone there to keep him on track and buy him a slave. (on a side note both Jazz and Prowl might be a little ooc)

**Disclamer: transformers belongs to Hasbro.**

**Note**: thank you to those of you that have left a review and more thanks go to those who have pointed out some of my grammatical errors (have yourself a cookie).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prowl had now been with Jazz's family for about a week now, he had begun classes with Jazz and even though he only understood parts he was trying hard to keep up.

Jazz however was starting to get a little worried, Prowl had nightmares every night and even though Jazz sat through them with him. Prowl would never talk about them and that couldn't be healthy. Now that Prowl had gotten used to new life he was living now it almost seemed like he had completely forgotten about the past, the only time it came to the surface was though the nightmares.

It was these worries that led Jazz to stand in front of his farther and ask for help.

"Father I'm worried about Prowl" Jazz said flopping down onto the couch in the corner of the room, putting his head in his hands.

"I have seen it myself little one, he acts as if the past never happened, and pushing it aside like that is not good we need to get him to open up and talk about it" Rhythm said walking over to sit beside his son.

"How do we go about doing that, I'm sure the moment I ask him about it he'll find a way to skip around the question" Jazz said putting his face in his hands, watching Prowl suffer hurt him more than anyone realised. Well it hurt Jazz to watch anyone suffer but Prowl was different. Jazz almost took Prowls suffering personally.

Rhythm could feel his spark ache for his son, he knew that Jazz was trying his very best to get Prowl to open up about his past. But this was something that was going to take a lot time. Rhythm gently stroked along Jazz's back to try and sooth some stress.

"We'll think of something, we'll help him get better don't you worry" Rhythm said trying to ease Jazz's worry.

Jazz lent into his father's touch seeking comfort. He knew he would have to leave soon as Prowl would be coming back from his check up soon, but for now he would take as much comfort he could get.

Prowl sat on the edge of his berth, having just returned from his check up with the family's medic, he had a clean bill of health physically but mentally there was still issues apparently. Well that was really of no surprise to Prowl the things he had been though since being stolen and forced into slavery had taken its toll him.

Prowl shivered he really didn't like recalling the past but Jazz looked so willing to help him through it. He was just a slave though…right? Prowl couldn't understand Jazz and he wasn't sure he wanted to. He shivered again everything was coming up again the fear, the confusion and the pain. Prowl whimpered feeling himself slowly being pulled into a memory one he didn't want to remember.

"_YOU WILL LEARN YOUR PLACE WHORE" Lord Blackline shouted pushing Prowl to his knees in the centre of the lords berth room._

_Prowl whimpered he didn't know what he had done wrong, he had cleaned the berth room to his masters wishes. Prowl tensed when he heard the sound of an electro-whip charging up. His doorwings pulled in as close as they could into his body. _

"_I thought I told you to clean everything WHORE that means the washroom too" Blackline shouted slowly bringing his arm up and swiftly bringing it down along with the whip across Prowls back._

_Prowl screamed pain snaking his way it way all over his body. He knew better than to question his master but it got harder and harder to take these beatings. It also felt like lord Blackline was being harsher and harsher each time. Punishing Prowl for silly things such as tripping up or looking at something. _

Jazz had heard the scream from a floor down he recognised that voice.

"PROWL" Jazz shouted breaking into a run. He heard the door to his father's study open but he didn't stop he wanted to get to Prowl no he NEEDED to get to Prowl, this need came further from within, it wasn't just a sense of duty to Prowl. This need came spark deep. And so Jazz ran nothing would stop him getting to Prowl.

Jazz burst through the door to his room, he could hear the whimpering and the crying coming from Prowls room. He quickly made his way to Prowls room, only to find Prowl curled up in the floor crying. Jazz dropped to knees and pulled Prowl into his lap and arms. He recognized that Prowl was reliving a memory and it was very obvious it was a nasty one.

"shhh Prowl shh I'm here, come back to me, it's just a memory" Jazz said stroking Prowls back, he could feel Prowls shaking, but he was slowly calming down.

"That's it, calm down I'm here I will always be here shhh" Jazz whispered pulling Prowl even closer, resting his chin on top of Prowls head gently rocking back and forwards trying to sooth Prowl troubled mind.

"Jazz" prowl whimpered clinging tighter to the body close to his.

"I'm here" Jazz said letting Prowl cling to him. He wasn't about to let go for anything.

The door to Jazzes room burst open and they heard someone making their way to the room, Jazz felt Prowl quiver.

"Jazz what happed" Rhythm asked softly standing in the doorway. He watched his son comfort Prowl and knew what was going on and quickly made his way to Prowls other side gently running a thumb over Prowls cheek wiping away the tears.

"I think we need to get some therapy for him, as next time we might not be here and he might hurt himself, I will find someone, stay help him comfort him he needs you more than anything right now." Rhythm said slowly standing and moving out of the room.

Jazz gathered Prowl into his arms and slowly stood up aiming to lay up on his berth and keep Prowl as close as possible till he was ready to move again, he would not push Prowl for details not now when all he needed was comfort.

"I'm moving you into my room, you will be more comfortable there, and I will get someone to bring some energon you need it" Jazz spoke as if speaking to a scared youngling

Jazz moved slowly afraid that any sudden movements might scare Prowl, once he got to his berth he moved so Prowl lay on his side head resting on Jazz's shoulder. Jazz still stroking up and down Prowls back.

"I'm sorry master I did not want you to see that to see my weakness" Prowl sniffed and softly whimpered.

"I saw no weakness in you Prowl, to have gone through all that and still have the strength to go on, I admire you for that. We will help you through this no matter how long it takes or how much it costs we will put an end to your pain I promise" Jazz soothed.

Jazz heard one of the servants bring the energon he and requested and silently leave. Prowls cooling fans where now slowing down as he calmed down.

"Now prowl sit up so you can drink your energon" Jazz said sitting up and reaching over to get the cube.

Prowl slowly took the cube in his shaking servos, he felt the tear tracks that had crusted onto his cheeks, and he was still visibly shaking he knew he should be ashamed but he couldn't bring himself to be. Jazz offered the comfort Prowl had been yearning after for so long.

Once Prowl finished the cube Jazz took it and put it on his berthside table and pulled a cloth out of his sub-space reaching over and gently wiped away the tear tracks on Prowls face.

"I think when you are feeling a little better I think we should go and do something fun, lift your spirits a little" Jazz said still cleaning Prowls face even though it was clean, enjoying the feeling of Prowl leaning into the touch.

"I'd like that" Prowl said slowly relaxing into the touch thankful to have been found by such a gentle and loving family.

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry (ducks away from tomatoes) I know I said it would be once a week but I fell ill and school got in the way. **

**Please review it makes me happy :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **To serve a lover

**Pairing: **Jazz/Prowl (G1)

**Warnings:** slavery, harsh punishment, slash

**Summary: **Jazz is the young son of 2 nobles in the city Polyhex, a city that still allows slavery. Jazzes fathers feel it's time jazz started to make his own choices but also want someone there to keep him on track and buy him a slave. (on a side note both Jazz and Prowl might be a little ooc)

**Disclamer: transformers belongs to Hasbro.**

**Note:** thank you to those who pointed out my errors in the last chapter, and for being gentle about it. I will try and fix those issues over time, but without a beta it might be a little hard and you might still find some mistakes. Now enough of my excuses, you may all have a cookie for listening to me ramble. Onwards with the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Rhythm walked slowly down the halls of his home, on his way to jazz's room. After the distressing events of not so long ago he had some rather good news. Jazz's carrier Mythbeat was on his way home and would be arriving late tomorrow, along with another visitor. Rhythm hoped this news would lighten Jazz's aching spark.

Rhythm stood outside the door to Jazz's room, he knocked a few times and waited for an answer. When he didn't receive one he knocked once again and still no answer. It was so quiet in there, Rhythm wasn't worried though he did want to see how Prowl was doing. He slowly and quietly opened the door, walking into the room. The sight before him put a smile on his lip-plates and warmed him to his very spark.

On one of the plush window seats, in the warm light of Cybertrons setting sun, lay Jazz and Prowl, deep in recharge. Jazz had his back against the wall one arm wrapped around Prowls back, hand resting on Prowls side, fingers even in recharge stroking over the sensitive metal. Almost as if to both remind himself that Prowl was there and to keep the nightmares away from Prowl. Jazz's other hand lay against the side of Prowls helm, keeping it pressed close to his shoulder and neck where it lay comfortably. Jazz's cheek resting against the top of prowls helm.

Prowl lay between Jazz's legs one arm curled against his chest, the other across Jazz's waist. Doorwings in the most relaxed position that Rhythm had ever seen them in, he did however hear the tell-tale sign of stressed systems slowly winding down. Rhythm snapped a Photo before slowly backing out and closing the door, the smile still gracing his faceplate. The news he had could wait till later.

Later that evening, long after the sun had set Jazz started to rouse. He felt Prowls warm body pressed close to his, still deep in recharge. Jazz didn't want to disturb Prowl just yet so he continued to remain as still as possible, taking in the sight of Prowls relaxed form. There was a slight chill in the air and not wanting Prowl to get sick Jazz moving as slow as he could pulled the blanket out from behind him and softly placed it over Prowl. He felt and saw Prowl curl up a little more under the warmth the blanket brought him. A soft smile fell across Jazz's lips as he let himself drift off into a light recharge.

X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X

To say Prowl was confused would be an understatement, though through his confusion he felt an odd warm happiness he had never experienced as he watched Jazz dance in the gardens after receiving some news that Prowl had yet to hear.

"Jazz, my lord might I inquire as to what has made you so happy" Prowl said, sat on one of the benches, when all of a sudden he had a giggling mass straddling his thighs.

"My carrier is coming home, I haven't seen him in ages, oh I can't wait for you to meet him" Jazz almost squealed, nuzzling his face into Prowls neck.

Prowl remained still, a little nervous about being so close but enjoying it. He felt his spark pull in his chest again. He wondered what it meant. Maybe he should go to Rhythm ask him, he should know. Though for now he would enjoy the closeness.

"So when will he be home" Prowl asked not sure what to do with his hands so he just kept them at his sides.

"My carrier..Mythbeat will be home later this evening, oh Prowl I'm so happy I've missed him so much" Jazz said slowly pulling away.

Watching from the distance Rhythm couldn't believe the change in Prowl in such a short time, but Jazz did that to people. He was so glad he had managed to find Prowl so quickly and get him out of that pit.

"Prowl is showing remarkable results when It comes to interaction with jazz and others, however I still worry for his mental state. I trust you have found a therapist that you approve of my lord" Silvermine Rhythms closest friend and the first slave they had ever 'freed' said after walking up beside the lord.

"I have Slivermine the sessions start next week, I worry too after yesterday the pain I saw in his optics it was haunting. I will do everything in my power to help him" Rhythm answered his friend.

"Have you told Jazz about the other visitor?" Slivermine asked.

"Not yet, it is a big thing and I'd rather not make them both on edge, it means so much more to see them both relaxed and happy, so I will wait till Mythbeat is home to talk to Jazz about it so he may pass it onto Prowl" Rhythm said with a soft smile still watching the two young ones sit close and talk to one another.

"I understand, it's refreshing to see lord Jazz so happy I feared he was getting lonely" Silvermine said smiling as he watched the happiness cross Rhythms faceplate.

X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X

Prowl run the paintbrush slowly and gently over jazz's chest getting him ready to go to dinner with his carrier and sire. Suddenly he felt Jazz's hand cup his cheek lifting his face up.

"You've painted me enough now it's your turn, as you will be joining in the dinner tonight" Jazz said taking the paintbrush from prowl and putting it in a bowl of water.

"But..but J-Jazz it's not my place" Prowl stuttered.

"Nonsense, I want you there and my carrier wants to meet you. So please come with me" Jazz said giving Prowl the choice, but feeling relief and happiness when Prowl nodded his head.

Jazz guided prowl into a sitting position and got to work on his paint. Neither of them realising that there was someone else that would be at the dinner, someone that would play a very important part in Prowl and jazz's life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Ohh I wonder who the guest could be, anyone want to take a guess? And what about the therapist any guesses there?

Again I thank those of you that have helped me with my grammar, I'm hoping it was a little better this time. I'm sorry it was so short I will start to make them longer again now that I know where this story will be going.


End file.
